


I Know We'll Be Alright

by Pauffee



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: 1800's AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - World War II, Best Friends, Death, Diary/Journal, I mean people die but it's like not awful, M/M, Marriage Proposal, NovaHD - Freeform, That's a lie, World War II, is that a thing lmao, just throwing that in there, sorta - Freeform, they both die at some point but like don't worry about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauffee/pseuds/Pauffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short stories about two boys in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Walking in The Wind by One Direction

Hi! So this fic was actually from three short stories that I had to write for English class. 

Obviously being the piece of garbage that I am I wrote about novahd...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!


	2. “A Walk in the Woods”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go back in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my beta sugarcubs for being great!

On the morning of November 27, 1835, two men, James Wilson of England and Aleksandr Marchant of Russia, were hanged in front of Newgate Prison. The crowd that day was unusually large, possibly due to the fact that it was the first hanging at Newgate in two years. Despite how interesting that may seem, our story, _their_ story, starts three months earlier.

It had been surprisingly warm during the month of August 1835. So warm, in fact, that on the evening of the 29th a young man named Aleksander wished to go for a walk. Rather than go alone and quite possibly get lost in the dark, he asked his friend and long-time lover James to come with him. The two started walking through the woods on their way to a small clearing to watch the sunset. Along the way, they talked about their day and how much they wished they didn’t have to hide their relationship. This was a common topic between the two, Aleks would always ask to hold hands in public and James would always deny him the pleasure. Eventually, the men arrived at the small clearing and snuggled together on the ground. However when James’ hand grazed over Aleks’ side a giggle erupted from the younger boy and caught James’ attention. With an evil smirk on his face, the older proceeded to tickle Aleks with no mercy. Eventually, James wound up on top of the younger and, after a few more tickles, decided to stop and let Aleks breathe. He leaned down for a brief kiss before he would climb off. But as the two were about to kiss a loud gasp was heard which caused James’ head to snap up. Probably no more than ten feet away from the two were a man and woman with shock all over their faces. Quickly James scrambled up and off of Aleksandr. But it was too late. They had seen too much.

Marchant and Wilson were tried on the 26th of September. The two were convicted under section 15 of the Offences against the Person Act 1828 and were sentenced to death. On the morning of November 27, 1835, James Wilson of England and Aleksandr Marchant of Russia, were hanged in front of Newgate Prison. The crowd that day was unusually large.


	3. When in High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a summary-less story. God, I hate those...  
> Yet, here I am. 
> 
> As always, thank you to sugarcubs for being great (this is her personal favorite).

James and Aleks met when they were kids. Aleks, who was 8 at the time, moved into the house next door to James’ and, despite some initial shyness from Aleks, the two became quick friends. And they stayed friends. Even with their age difference. Even when James went to middle school and Aleks didn’t. Even when Aleks’ shyness and the fact that he skipped a couple grades made it so he got bullied. They stayed friends. By the time they got to high school they were known as The Duo by just about everyone. Aleks would go to all of James’ football games and in return, James would go to all of his track meets. Their other friends would always tease them about how they were “so gay for each other” but the two would just laugh it off with blushes on their faces.

It wasn’t until their senior year that it finally happened.

It was a little less than a month before Aleks’ final track season and he had just challenged James to a race around the track. The boys were at their starting lines, with James in lane one and Aleks in lane two.

“Alright, you ready?” Aleks yelled for effect, James responded with a curt nod, “On our marks...get set...go!” And with that, the two took off down the track. James managed to keep up with Aleks until they hit the first curve then Alek’s began to pull ahead. Determined to catch back up James pushed himself as hard as he could but he was no match. When the reached the straight away Aleks dug in and easily pulled ahead. It was bound to happen, Aleks was made for running, James wasn’t. 

Aleks finished about ten seconds ahead of the older boy and started to walk in circles to slow his heart rate. When James finally finished he immediately flopped on the grass inside of the track.

“Damn those runners legs,” he wheezed out. Aleks just laughed and sat down next to him.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Fuck you.” Aleks shook his head looking down at James, eyes crinkling from smiling so hard. The two held eye contact in silence until Aleks broke it.

“I love your eyes,” slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. He quickly coughed and looked away from James, trying to hide his reddening face.  _ Now, why the fuck would I say- _

“Really?” James asked, breaking Aleks out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, really.” He still refused to look at him. Suddenly a pair of lips were on his and, after overcoming the initial shock, Aleks kissed back.

And that was it. 

The two kept their relationship a secret in fear of people hating them or their families disowning them. But they were happy. Really happy. Until James’ 21st birthday, that is. They went together to register for the draft, initially, Aleks was going to register as well but James refused, saying that he wanted Aleks safe at home. A few months later James was unlucky enough to be inducted into the army. The day he left was the last day Aleks saw him. James had gone MIA during one of his squads’ missions, never to be seen again. Aleks was devastated. On his 21st birthday, Aleksandr Marchant registered for the draft alone. The next day, WWII officially ended.


	4. In the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody loves a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end of my writing endeavors. Again, a huge thank you to sugarcubs for being the real MVP. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this one, it's my personal favorite :)

_This has to work_ , thought Fate as she put her plan in action, _it just_ has _to._

4-7-2010

Dear ~~Diary, Journal,~~ Book Thing that I bought on a whim,                                                     

Hey, so uh I’m James. It’s nice to meet you, I guess? Not really sure why I bought you/this. Figured I could use a place to rant without being made fun of. I guess we’ll see how it goes.

-James

 

2-2-2011

Hey, 

It’s been a while. I might have forgotten this even existed. So what happened since I last wrote... well, I have a steady job now. It’s some new odd company that’s based out of a house. I honestly don’t know how it’s gonna go but at least it’s fun. The guys who work there a pretty cool. The boss, Jordan, can be a bit of an ass sometimes but it’s no biggie. Yeah, that’s basically it.

-James

 

6-7-2011

Alright, 

So remember when I said that the new work was great and amazing. Well, not exactly that but you get what I’m saying, right? Okay, so I was wrong. It’s fucking awful. There’s this new guy, and I don't know what his problem is, but he feels the need to be an ass to me. All. The. Time. It’s just so exhausting.

-James

 

8-3-2011

Things this new asshole has done: 

-Trip me walking by

-Call me insulting names

-Interrupt me every chance he can

-Break my keyboard

-Break my monitor

-Hack all of my social media and start shit with family members

-Turn Eddie against me

-Spill hot coffee on me and my FAVORITE shirt.

-Say shit purely to try and piss me off.

 

9-1-2011

Hey, 

Today was his birthday or something. There was a surprise party at the house and when everyone yelled happy birthday I realized that I never even bothered to learn his name. And I actually felt bad about it. Wtf.

-James

 

3-19-2012

Alright hello, 

Asshole, _Aleks_ , has recently changed his tactic in pissing me off. Now he just tries to make me flustered. I fucking hate it. My face gets red too easily.

-James

 

5-29-2012

Maybe asshole isn’t as much of an asshole as I thought.  

-James

 

8-14-2012

Hey... 

I think we just went on a date? Not really sure to be honest... It sure felt like a date...

-James

P.S. I asked, it was a date.

 

1-1-2013

Hey hey hey, 

So, we’re dating now. Aleks is great, I never thought he would be but he is. Don’t get me wrong, still an ass. But like a good ass.? We spent Christmas at my mom’s in PA. She loved him more than she loves me, I think. I told her not to get her hopes up.

-James

 

6-19-2013

Alright hey, 

Work finally moved to an actual office and at the same time Aleks moved in with me. He’s actually asleep right next me. Kind of afraid he’ll find this. I’ve got to go, he’s starting to move.

-James

 

10-10-2013

Well, 

We’ve had our first fight. Honestly, I don’t even remember what it was about but it was loud. Screaming calling each other things we didn’t really mean. It was crazy. He’s gone to spend the night at Arons, just to cool off. I can’t help but miss him. Writing this late at night because I can’t sleep without him.

-James

P.S. I think I’m in love.

 

9-30-2014

Hey there, 

It’s been a while. Things have been crazy this past year. I got a dog, then he got a dog, then we moved, and moved again. I finally met his family this year too, which was terrifying. He says they loved me, though. And I’m happy, oh so happy.

-James

P.S. I know I’m in love.

P.P.S. I think this will be my last one for a while.

 

5-12-2015

Hey Jamie, 

Looks like I found your journal. You talk about me a lot, you know that?

-я люблю тебя, Aleks

-

“Hey, Aleks, did you write in my-” James looked up from his journal to see his boyfriend staring at him with big teary eyes, “What?”

Without a word Aleks ran up and jumped onto James. Confused, but not planning on turning down a hug, James wrapped his arms around the younger male. Looking past him, James’ eyes landed on their TV and what he saw caused him to gasp.

_"Supreme Court Declares Same-Sex Marriage Legal in All 50 States."_

All James could sputter out was a simple, “Marry me.”

 

_Finally._


End file.
